Momma's Boys
Momma's Boys was a short-lived reality dating show that centers a group of three mothers who must help choose the perfect woman for their three sons. Ultimately, the series poses the question: "Who really is the most important woman in a man's life?". Premise At the beginning of the series, 32 single women are contestants who are seeking romance with any of the three single men (i.e. firefighter/paramedic Michael Sarysz, real estate broker Robert Kluge or College Student Jojo Bojanowski) The men's mothers are brought in to live in the house with the female contestants while the sons are being housed in a nearby condominium. Throughout the series, the female contestants participate in competitions and are selected by the men for dates, with some of the contestants being eliminated at various intervals. Each woman receives a text message of "yes" if any of the men want to keep her in contention or "no" if none of them want to keep her in contention. If the men are "undecided", they send a text message for the woman to meet them at the house's swimming pool, where the men have an additional opportunity to talk to her before deciding whether she should stay or go. The men make their decision whether each woman should stay or go, but the mothers actively seek to influence their sons as to those decisions. The Perfect Bride Controversy In December 2008, Luftu Murat Uckardesler sought an injunction to prevent the airing of the show for 45 days. Uckardesler had a reality show called The Perfect Bridecreator's official sitethat is a hit in Turkey, Italy and the Middle East. Uckardesler claims trademark of Perfect Bride and a copyright to a "reality television format centering on mothers and sons and their attempts to find the 'Perfect Bride'. NBC used the phrase 'Perfect Bride' in its advertising for Momma's Boys. The court did not issue the injunction. International Versions Countries that have previously aired their versions of Momma's Boys includes: Arab World Hungary India Italy Sweden Turkey Rating Trivia Some of the female contestants were nude models for the magazines Playboy or Penthouse such: as Erica Ellyson, Meghan Allen, Brittany Fuchs and Stacy Fuson. Megan Albertus is an actress who appeared in films prior to her time on the show. The opening song was "Hot n Cold" by Katy Perry. Camilla Poindexter later appeared on The Bad Girls Club during its sixth season. The series had only six episodes until its cancellation in 2009. The show is created and executive produced by Ryan Seacrest (American Idol). Similar Show Match Made in Heaven - another reality dating show that also centered around their mothers who are trying to find a woman for their son but with a religious pastor (a.k.a. Ken Johnson) was also produced by Glassman Media but was aired on WE (Women's Television) from 2015 until 2016. Link Official Website Category:Reality Category:Adult Category:Bizarre Category:Dating Category:Relationship Category:NBC shows Category:Network shows Category:Primetime shows Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:2008 premieres Category:2009 endings